This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
This disclosure relates to systems and devices used to secure multiplexer (“mux”) lines to riser systems used in oil and gas drilling applications.
Prior art systems either use the riser's auxiliary line clamps for the mux lines or place mux clamps on the auxiliary lines. In all cases, the mux line must be strung or installed along the entire riser system and, once installed, experiences buoyancy.
Installing mux lines on the riser is potentially dangerous because the installers must work from baskets or moon pools over open water. The installation is also time consuming. Because the mux the lines experience buoyancy, the lines become damaged over time and require replacement.
A need exits for a system that improves installation safety, reduces the time needed to run riser, and extends the operational life of mux lines.